


Thin Line|Nothing Left to Say

by Whatwefightfor



Series: We Must Be Brave [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Revenge, What do you say to a kid who's seen too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: Sometimes he didn't know whose thoughts were whose. North was worried. He looked at him often, just stared silently. Making a list of things he wished he had time to say.
Series: We Must Be Brave [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291235
Kudos: 18





	Thin Line|Nothing Left to Say

Cayde was dead.

Ace felt numb. When Petra ran up behind him, it was like she wasn't even there.

His ears rang, then settled into a rhythmic _thud-thud_ that threatened to shake his skull apart.

It wasn't until Ikora and Zavala got into it that his hearing cleared and he exploded into...something. Something fierce, but still cold. An inverted rival to the angry fire of his Golden Gun.

_Uldren Sov is mine._

The words left him in sound only. They stuck in his throat and to his lips and tongue and hummed there, waiting.

_Uldren Sov...is mine._

He could feel Ikora's frustrated, impotent relief. Zavala's reluctant, disapproving envy. They knew why he was leaving, where he intended to go. They both wished they were doing it themselves. 

_Uldren Sov. Is mine._

The Spider's appraising leers did not shake him. Petra was focused forward, couldn't spare him the concern. It wasn't until later that she'd start giving him strange, pondering looks.

_Deal._

He broke the Barons. Picked them off one by one, the way Cayde taught him a smart Hunter should. They were murderers. Thieves. Predators. They deserved to die for what they'd done, not just to Cayde, but to their fellow Eliksni and the Awoken. 

They were doing the right thing, him and North. The just, righteous thing.

_I don't want to lose you to this._

Sometimes he didn't know whose thoughts were whose. North was worried. He looked at him often, just stared silently. Making a list of things he wished he had time to say.

Ace wished he had time to listen.

_You're on a rampage, and I'm not comfortable with it._

He struck Fikrul down again and again, but every time the Fanatic got back up. Laughing. Always laughing.

Ace left him smoldering and plunged into the Ascendant Realm, where he hadn't been since the Dreadnaught. Since Oryx.

He hadn't felt this numb since then, either. 

_"Hey, pal," Cayde said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Good work out there. Whatcha say we get some ramen? On me."_

Mara was there. Toland too. And something was...wrong. Toland knew the something, and he wouldn't tell. Ace didn't have time to waste with his games. All he could think about was Uldren.

_Uldren Sov is MINE._

Uldren had the Ace of Spades. The cannon that was special to Cayde, and to Ace in a way that it was to no one else.

_That doesn't belong to you._

The Not-Mara swallowed Uldren. Ace should have felt relief, or victory. Instead he felt robbed.

_mine mine mine mine mine mine m i n e_

The fight that followed was furious, but brief. 

He stared down Uldren as the prince spat defiance and, for the first time, felt pity. 

Uldren waited. Petra raised her sidearm, but Ace shot first, by an atom's width of a second.

_This is the end, oh Uldren mine_.

Ace felt just as numb as when he'd started it all.


End file.
